Life, Lies, Truth, Hope, and Love?
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Sakura hangs with Akatsuki and one day she watches Itachi and Deidara spar. Deidara throws a bomb which sends Sakura flying into Konoha where she meets Sasuke and Naruto thinking they're Deidara and Itachi! What will happen?
1. The Bomb

**Moona: ugh! I hate it when you have to use a different computer to write a story…I already started this on a different computer but didn't finish…well the only reason why I'm writing this is because I have the **_**urge **_**to write this…**

**Sasuke: hn…retard…this better be good…unlike your other stories…**

**Naruto: Teme…**

**Sakura: Emo-chicken…**

**Moona: shut it Sasuke! I'll tell Sakura and Naruto about the 'Shampoo Incident'!**

**Sasuke: oh…um…*gulps* shit…**

**Naruto: Huh?**

**Sakura: what's the 'Shampoo Incident'?**

**Moona: I'll tell you guys later…*wink* ^.-**

**Sasuke: damn you…Disclaimer? Cuz there's no way in hell I'm saying it.**

**Sakura: Disclaimer: **_**Hiss…FUCK. OFF.**_

**Moona/Naruto: enjoy!! **

**~!#$%^',./~**

Sakura's POV

Sigh…normal day, like always…._**boring**_. Ita-san is only funny when someone pisses him off…like when Dei-chan accidently got pie on his face. Ah…sweet, precious, moments. Dei-chan's funny when something happens to his hair, or when you annoy him too much…we played a prank on him once, and we cut some of his hair off…he was _**pissed**_. He usually doesn't loose his cool too much…unless Tobi's around…now that's a different story. Ki-sama hates it when you insult him, or his precious…_**fishies**_. Now that's funny. Saso-san is…well…never here.

**(do I have to explain them?)**

Ita-san looks about 20, more or less. He has raven colored hair tied in 2 ponytails and 2 bangs on each side of his face, pretty onyx looking eyes, 2 lines on his face like stress or beauty marks (I dunno how to explain them!), and his perfect face. Ita-san was probably my favorite out of everyone. His full name is Itachi Uchiha.

Dei-chan looked about 20 also…in fact…they all looked 20. Dei-chan has pretty, soft, blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and bangs covering his face (he's like a guy version of Ino!!), blueish-teal looking eyes, and he always has a goofy…or scary…smile/grin on his face. Dei-chan's name is Deidara…I really don't know his last name…I don't know if he has one.

Ki-sama looks like a shark. Blue hair, blue face, weird eyes…just…fish like. His name is Kisame…I'm not sure if he has a last name either.

Saso-san…he has red hair, brown eyes, and really pretty face…maybe I should call him Saso-chan…yea…he really looks like a girl.

Lastly…I'm Sakura Haruno…I have a lot of nicknames…Saku-chan, Saki-chan, pinky…and some more. I have pink hair, shocking, piercing, stunning, shining, glowing, emerald green eyes. I have many descriptions for my eyes. I'm 10 ½ right now…I have pale skin too…people think there's something wrong with me. My village said there was some sort of curse…every 1,000 years, a charming girl would come along…they would have bright hair, bright eyes, and pale skin…and I'm one of them. They say they grow to be dangerous…but I disagree.

"Ita-san? Dei-chan? Ki-sama?" I asked walking down the hallway. I spotted Ita-san sitting at the table drinking coffe, and reading something that looked like a newspaper.

"Ita-san? Where's Dei-chan and Ki-sama?" I asked. I haven't seen them since last night.

"Missions." Itachi replied simply.

"Dei-chan said he doesn't have a mission for awhile." I said to Itachi.

"Oh, yea…Deidara's sparing with me today…Kisame's on a mission with Sasori." Itachi said boredly…he sure needs to get out more.

"Can I watch? Pretty, pretty, please?" I asked making puppy dog eyes. I love watching them spare…its interesting!!

"Hn…fine." He said back sounding annoyed. Yep…he really needs to get out more.

"Ita-san?" I asked curiously and innocently. I wanted to ask Itachi a question I've wanted to know.

"What Sakura?" Itachi asked still reading the newspaper-looking-thing.

"U-Um…d-do you have family…from where you used to l-live…?" I asked kinda scared. I was stuttering because I was scared and I didn't want to get on his bad side.

He widened his eyes and almost choked on his coffe.

"What?!" Itachi asked surprised.

"S-Sorry…" I apologized looking down at the ground in shame. I knew I shouldn't have asked. But…how can you blame me? I'm a curious, little, 10-year-old.

I started walking away, but Itachi grabbed my wrist.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Well…all of my family is…dead…like yours…but…my younger brother is still alive." Ita-san explained.

"Why isn't he here? He is your brother…why isn't he with you?" I asked Itachi curiously.

"Because…he just…isn't with me." Itachi said.

"Oh, okay. See ya later! Call me when you and Dei-chan are gonna spar!!" I said waving over my shoulder.

Itachi's POV

Sakura's too curious for her own good. Ah…my little brother…I'm sorry for what I had to do.

~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~5 minutes later~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~

"Itachi! Let's go spar now!" Deidara called.

"Hn…whatever…one moment, Deidara." I said to Deidara….aka…the art freak.

"Sure." Deidara said.

I walked up the hallway and knock on Sakura's red door.

"Sakura! Deidara and I are going sparing now." I shouted knocking on her door, so she would hear me.

"Coming!" Sakura called.

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently. Gosh…this girl always takes so long. She unlocked the door and came out. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with a white circle on the back, black shorts, black ninja shoes, a black and red striped ribbon in her hair, and a blueish-black backpack which she always fills with ninja tools.

"Ready!" she said smiling like crazy. A little girl like Sakura shouldn't be hanging around with Akatsuki (sp?) members.

"Aa…I see." I said walking to where Deidara was, and of course…Sakura followed.

"DEI-CHAN!!" Sakura screamed, running at Deidara, jumping on him…giving him a hug.

"Saku-chan! What's up?!" Deidara said smiling.

"Nothing…but I get to watch you and Ita-san spar!" Sakura shouted happily, smiling the entire time.

"You're gonna watch me kick Itachi's butt then!" Deidara yelled, sharing as much enthusiasm as Sakura. Sakura is like…well…joy. She can make a room full of angry people turn happy, just by her smile.

"Let's go!" Sakura screamed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After 17 minutes of sparing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara and I have been at it for 17 minutes. We both are out of breath…

"Ita-san!! Watch out!!" Sakura screamed.

I saw a bomb flying towards me…_**shit**_.

"Ha! Pay more attention next time!" Deidara shouted when the bomb hit the ground.

"AHH!!" I heard Sakura screamed terrified.

"Shit!! Saku-chan!" Deidara yelled. What happened? I looked back and saw Sakura flying backwards. Shit!  
"SAKURA!"

Sakura's POV

Ah! Dei-chan's bomb sent me flying! I'm so going to kill him when I find him.

BOOM!

"OW!" I shouted in pain. I hit something really hard…I think I hit a fence.

"What the heck?" I heard a male voice ask.

I started opening my eyes…and I saw a blonde and a raven haired guy.

"Hey?! Are you okay?!" the blonde asked.

"Dei-chan!! I'm soooo gonna kill you!" I yelled tackling 'Dei-chan'.

"Hey! What did I do?! I'm not 'Dei-chan'!" the blonde shouted.

I ran over to the raven haired guy and hid behind him. He looked annoyed.

"Ita-san!! Dei-chan threw that bomb, which sent me flying here!" I yelled.

"Ita-san?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Yea! Don't you remember your own nickname Itachi?!" I screamed kinda sad.

"Itachi?!" the boy asked angered.

My vision cleared and I backed away from them. I started running towards the forest.

"Ita-san! Ita-san! Help me!!" I screamed crying. I heard the 2 boys following me and 2 people coming in front of me.

"Sakura! Sakura!!" I heard Dei-chan and Ita-san yell.

I saw that Itachi was in front and Deidara was a couple of feet away.

I jumped into Itachi's arms and kept crying.

The 2 boys behind me froze.

"I-Itachi?" the raven headed boy asked.

"Sasuke? Sakura…how did you find Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"H-He was just there…" I said looking at the boy Itachi was talking about.

"Itachi…what are doing with that little girl?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"None of your business!" Dei-chan yelled for Itachi.

"Dei-chan! How dare you throw that bomb and make me hit a fence?!" I asked screaming. I hit him on the head really hard.

"OW!" Dei-chan yelled.

"Wow…"The blond boy said.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…I have to come back for you." Itachi said.

"W-What?" I asked heart broken.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LEAVE SAKURA WITH THEM!" Dei-chan screamed for me.

"Sakura…we _**will**_ come back for you." Itachi said with determination in his eyes.

"B-But…it's not…fair!!" I screamed so sad…crying my eyes out.

"Itachi!! Don't leave Saku-chan here! I know the girls won't treat her fairly! They'll make fun of her! They'll find some way to make it possible. Let her stay with us!" Deidara screamed ready to cry.

"We're coming back later Deidara!" Itachi yelled feeling guilt.

"Bye….Sakura…I'm so sorry…we promise we'll come back!" Deidara said.

"Dei-chan!!! Ita-san!!!" I screamed jumping to follow them, but a pair of arms were holding me back….who? I growled at the person, and turned around, to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Sakura, is it? Sakura…let them go…you too Sasuke." The boy said.

I started crying harder.

"What's your name?" I asked sobbing.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzamaki." He said with a goofy grin.

"You and…uh…what's your name? Sasuke? You guys make me think of Dei-chan and Ita-san." I said crying.

"C'mon Sakura-chan…let's get you into Konoha." Naruto said.

"M'kay…*sniff*" I said…then I feel asleep.

Naruto's POV

Poor girl…I feel sorry for Sakura.

Sasuke's POV

How does this girl…Sakura…know Itachi?!

**Moona: done!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: awesome!**

**Sakura: so sad…**

**Sasuke: how the hell does she know Itachi?!**

**Moona: you'll find out later! Plz review!!**


	2. Staying?

**Moona: back! I love this story sooooo much!!! I think it's my fav! Thnx for the review Rayaax**

**Naruto: sure, sure…stop moving! I'm trying to read ahead here!**

**Sakura: -hits Naruto- WAIT!**

**Naruto: oh look at Little-Ms-Sunshine….aren't you just so sweet?**

**Sasuke: shut up dobe.**

**Naruto: whatever Mr-Emo-Chicken.**

**Moona: I don't own Naruto…**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura's POV

I remember falling asleep in Naruto's arms. Wait! What about Dei-chan and Ita-san?!

"ITACHI!!" I screamed waking up, crying.

"I see you're awake." A guy said that looked just like Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san?!" I asked crying.

"No. my name is Sasuke, remember?" the guy asked.

"Where's Itachi and Deidara-san?" I asked confused, not really remembering much from yesterday.

"Gone…they went back to where ever they came from." Sasuke said.

"They…left me?" I asked sad.

"Yes." Sasuke answered simply.

"Ah-ha!! I can get Sasori! Or Tobi, Kisame, or Hidan or...um…I dunno." I said putting my finger on my mouth looking up.

"You're not allowed to go back to Akatsuki." Sasuke said boredly.

"What?! Why not?! It's not like I have any parents!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Hn. Why don't you have family?" Sasuke asked.

"Dead…? I don't care that much…they didn't like me…I'm just part of the 'Curse'." I said.

"Curse?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yea…oh yeah! You guys don't know! I have special powers…like I can copy and use Sharingan and stuff! That's why I have pink hair and green eyes." I said in a bored tone. He looked at me in utter shock.

"What?!" I asked pissed off. My Sharingan activated, and was spinning madly.

"N-Nothing…Sakura." Sasuke said wide eyed.

"I need to go. Itachi is close by. I can feel it." I said racing outside.

"Wait!! Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled following me.

"Itachi!" I screamed looking ahead of me, smiling. Itachi was there smiling at me.

"Want to go home?" Itachi asked. I shook my head but my Sharingan was still spinning in rage, even though I was happy.

"Sakura wh-" Sasuke started but froze when he saw Itachi.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi said smiling.

"….." Sasuke was speechless.

"Sakura and I are leaving." Itachi said.

"NO! why do you have this little girl with you Itachi?! And how does she have Sharingan?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"She's with us because of horrible happenings, she's special, and now…I would like to go now." Itachi said.

"NO! THE HOKAGE SAID SHE'S STAYING WITH US!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi.

"BUT AKATSUKI IS MY HOME! HOW CAN YOU PART ME FROM MY HOME?!" I screamed crying.

"Sakura…I think you'll have to wait here for awhile longer." Itachi said looking straight ahead.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"ANBU are here, and more coming." Itachi said.  
"But…" I started, but Itachi smiled and patted my head.

"See ya soon neko-chan…" Itachi said before he disappeared. He used Dei-chan's nickname…

"Ita-san…" I said crying.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM LEAVE?! WHY?! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAAAAKKKKAAAA!!!" I screamed jumping on him, hitting his head millions of times.

"OW! OW! OW!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why?!" I asked sitting up straight on his stomach.

"Because!" Sasuke said.

"Ugh!! Just like Itachi!! You never say anything useful! And yo-" I started but Sasuke cut me off by kissing me!!

I stared wide eyed at him.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at him, while all he did was smirk.

I leaned in closer to him.

"You're enjoying this position aren't you?" Sasuke asked smirking, looking at our position.

I started blushing like crazy, but staying in my spot. He was on his back and I was on top of him. My butt was on him and my legs were on the ground, next to his sides. The position looked weird and very…_**wrong**_.

"Shut up!" I said staying still but my Sharingan was blazing with anger.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said smirking, while putting his hands behind his head.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked stupidly.

"At his place." Sasuke said getting up and carrying me bridal style.

"AH! Help!!" I shouted, red as a tomato.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Do _**not **_tell _**me **_to _**shut up**_." I said while my Sharingan spun wildly.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

10 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're here…my house." Sasuke said not interested.

"Nice." I said, my Sharingan still going crazy.

"I guess you'll stay Itachi's room….?" Sasuke said making it sound like a question.

"Whatever." I said.

He lead me to Itachi's room and let me in. It was red and black with the bed in a corner on the room, and all that stuff. It looked like a normal room.

"Night." I said.

"Night…by the way…when you get into the Ninja Academy…life is going to be hell." Sasuke said, closing the door, and walking out.

I collapsed on the bed and sighed.

"When is life for me never hell?" I asked myself.

**Moona: done! **

**Naruto: -pouts- I'm not in this chapter!**

**Sakura: so what?**

**Sasuke: ……**

**Moona: see ya later! X3**


	3. Going!

**Moona: sorry it took so long! Thank you to all of those whom reviewed!!**

**Naruto: yay!!**

**Sakura: -.- on with it…**

**Sasuke: she –thank God!- doesn't own us.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sakura's POV

I woke up this morning at 2:00 am!! This freaking sucks. I get sent flying by Dei-chan's dumb bomb, Ita-san leaves me, he comes back, I can't go, I have to stay here, AND I HAVE TO GO TO AN ACADEMY!! I hate life…

*KNOCK KNOCK!* I heard someone knock on the door.

"Sakura?! You awake yet?!" Sasuke asked yelling.

"Yes. What is it?" I asked, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Get ready, we have to go to the academy soon." Sasuke said.

"What?! At 2:00 in the MORNING?!" I shrieked.

"OW! YES!" Sasuke yelled covering his ears.

"Oh…sorry." I said biting on my bottom lip.

"Suuuuure you're sorry." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Dammit Sasuke! I apologized!!" I shouted angrily my Sharingan spinning.

"Fine!! I accept your damn apology!" Sasuke yelled. I smiled, my Sharingan disappearing. I tackled him to the floor with a hug.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Yay!! AN UCHIHA ACCEPTED MY APOLOGY!!" I yelled smiling.

Sasuke had a what-the-heck look on his face. I looked back at him with my if-you-mess-up-my-happy-moment-I-WILL-kill-you. Suddenly Sasuke patted my head.

"Now, go get ready." Sasuke said, brushing the dust off of his blue Uchiha clan shirt. (the 1st season!)

"Okay!" I said skipping to the bathroom, but then I stopped.

"Wait…I don't have any clothes." I said.

"Where what you're already wearing." Sasuke said.

"But it's dirty!!" I pouted.

"Fine! I'll wash it…" Sasuke said.

"Whatever." I said, but then I remembered I had my bag.

"Never mind!! I have clothes in my bag. Even though they're the same outfit as this one." I said.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

I skipped to the bathroom again. I took a shower. I stripped my clothes off, and I stepped in the shower. And let the warm water flow down my back.

I started Evacuate The Dancefloor by Casacada…aahhh. I love song.

When I was done, I stepped out and wrapped a blue towel around my body. Hm…I'm going to change in the bathroom.

I changed in an identical outfit to what I was wearing yesterday. I love this outfit SO much!! (it's till the Shippuden outfit) Although, it does show my curves a little too much. It's a skin tight outfit pretty much. Yes, it's kind of loose though, thank God. I walked downstairs, and saw Sasuke eating breakfast. I took an apple out of my bag and ate it for breakfast. When I finished I looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn?" he replied. Hmph, typical for an Uchiha.

"When do we have to get to the Academy?" I asked.

"Um…5:30." Sasuke said.

"Um…you should look at the clock then…" I said putting on my book bag.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Why? The clock said 5:28!!

"Ja ne!! See you there!" I said making a POOF sound, leaving a bunch of black, red, pink, and blue cherry blossoms.

"Crap!" I heard Sasuke yell before I disappeared.

I ended up right in front of the building. Ha. People were just staring at me in awe, probably because I can use chakra.

"Hello! What is your name Miss?! You are so youthful! You can use chakra!" this creepy kid said running up to me. He had a bowl shaped haircut, big eyes, bushy eyebrows, and a green spandex jumpsuit on. I just smiled. I, Sakura Haruno, do not judge people.

"Sakura Haruno. You?" I asked still smiling.

"I am the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" 'Lee' said.

"Nice…Lee." I said. Suddenly a horde of guys came my way, eying my clothes. They looked at me as if they were hungry dogs, and I was a huge bone or piece of meat.

"Sakura-chan! Are you dressing like this for Sasuke?" a boy with red hair asked.

"No." I said. Their eyes light up with excitement.

"Sweet! A girl that doesn't like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, running over to me.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said waving to me, but his eyes widened seeing what I was wearing. This outfit was tighter than the one I was wearing yesterday.

"What's up Naruto?" I asked tilting my head to the side making my bangs fall into my face.

Naruto's POV (short!)

Sakura looks…beautiful. When she tilts her head to the side like that, it's almost irresistible to NOT kiss her. Ah….Sakura's just…BEAUTIFUL.

Sakura's POV

"Uh…where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Running here. I left him at his house. I teleported here." I said in a bored tone.

"Really?!" Naruto asked, sparkles in his eyes. I had to back up because he was so close.

"Yea…why?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"Hey! Sakura-san! Are you a proficient singer?!" a random fan boy asked.

"I guess. Wasn't that pretty random though?" I asked.

"I asked because your voice sounds like the chime of a bell." The boy said again.

"Okay." I said walking off, so I could get inside. I was probably late.

Then I saw Sasuke running to the doors glaring at me. I just smirked.

"Ha, bitch, ha!!" I said laughing!!

"No need to be a BITCH pinky." Sasuke said to me. I stopped laughing. EVERYONE felt the evil aura around me. Now, all HELL is going to break loose.

"Uchiha, all HELL is going break loose because of you." I said.

"Oh, shit." Naruto said hiding under a desk. Yea, we reached the inside of the building, and our Sensei was late.

"Uh…Sakura…calm down…?" Sasuke said making it sound like a question.

"No, Uchiha. You're too late. You're SO going to die." I said.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello everyone! We have a new student an-Oh my God! What happened Sasuke?!" our Sensei said. All I did was smile. Sasuke pointed a finger at me. I just kept smiling, but I revealed ALL my chakra, which made everyone including Sensei, cower in fear. I was just smiling sweetly.

"W-Well, I'm Iruka-sensei. Please introduce yourself to everyone. Stand in the front of the room, please." Iruka-sensei said.

"Okay." I said, walking down to the front.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I like, and very well miss, my friends/family. They were my friends but family like. My family died. I dislike when people make fun of me. So, just to warn you, do NOT piss me off." I said, making people's eyes widen at the end.

"Who do you miss?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Ita-san, Dei-chan, Ki-sama, Saso-chan, Hi-sama, and all the others." I said looking sad.

"What are their real names? I can tell those are just nicknames." Iruka-sensei asked.

"Um…Ki-sama is Kisame, Saso-chan is Sasori, Hi-sama is Hidan, Dei-chan is Deidara, and Ita-san is…well….Itachi Uchiha." I said smiling.

Everyone gasped at the end part. I sent questioning glances at all of them.

"A-Akatsuki m-members?!" Iruka-sensei asked yelling. Everybody gasped.

"Yes…what of it?!" I asked, my Sharingan spinning.

"S-Shaingan…only Uchiha's have that power." Sensei said.

"Well as you can see, I'm not an Uchiha! I'm a Haruno! The last fricken one!" I screamed outraged.

Suddenly the roof exploded.

"AH!!" my so called 'classmates' yelled, running around, or hiding.

I saw Deidara on his clay bird, with Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Tobi, and everyone else on it, or following.

"Dei-chan!!" I yelled in happiness.

"Sakura-chan!!" Dei-chan yelled.

"Why is everyone here?!" I asked screaming.

"We're coming to get you NOW even if we have to fight ANBU." Deidara said.

Iruka picked me up and ran.

"AH!!" I yelled.

"Hokage-sama!! Get the ANBU!! Akatsuki members are after this child!" he yelled opening the Hokage's door.

"Right away!!" the Hokage said ordering the ANBU to come. They were here in a matter of seconds.

"ITACHI!!" I screamed an ear-splitting screech.

"SAKURA!!" Itachi screamed.

"ANBU! GO AFTER ITACHI!" Hokage-sama yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, crying. I grabbed my kunai, and stabbed Iruka's arm REALLY hard. He let out a cry of pain. I then made a run for it.

"ITACHI!! WATCH OUT!!" I screamed watching an ANBU member try to attack Itachi. Itachi looked at him with Sharingan, and the guys fell asleep. I ran into Itachi's arms crying in happiness.

"Get on my back, Sakura." Itachi said. I hopped on and we were off.

Itachi was running but I saw ANBU members and Sasuke and Naruto with them. Itachi was about to attack and use Sharingan but I screamed, "NO!!"

I covered his eyes so Sasuke and Naruto couldn't see. Itachi was wobbling. Oops….

"Let go, Sakura!" he yelled and I let go.

"D-Don't…h-hurt them…they're m-my friends…my b-best f-friends…" I said crying. I wanted to stay with Akatsuki but I wanted Sasuke and Naruto to come too.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in happiness. I got off of Itachi's back and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto was REALLY surprised.

"I-I…I'M SO SORRY!! I HAVE TO GO…I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK!!" I yelled while sobbing.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto said trying to contain his tears.

"Don't forget me 'kay?" I said.

"Same goes for you Sakura-chan." Naruto. I smiled and ran over to Sasuke, tackling in a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you Sasu-chan!! You too Naru-chan!!" I yelled burring my head in Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke buried his face in her hair and the crook of her neck. Itachi was watching the scene thinking.

Itachi's POV

Looks like Sakura likes my little brother…and Sasuke feels the same…

Sakura's POV

I-I…I think I'm going to miss Sasuke the most…

_**Pictures of Sasuke and Naruto started running through her head**_

It's only been about three days…but I feel like it's been a month…I'm going to miss them.

"Bye…Naruto…Sasuke-kun…" I said, with my head bowed down, tears coming out, and my hands were balled up in fists. I climbed up on Itachi's back, and we were off.

"Sakura…everyone missed you." Itachi said smiling.

"I missed you guys too." I said smiling back. Suddenly Sasori appeared.

"Saso-chan!!" I shouted running in his arms.

"Hey, Saku-neeko!" Sasori said using his weird nickname for me.

"I missed you guys SO MUCH!!" I screamed in happiness.

"I know. We did too. Wanna go home Saku-koneko?" Sasori asked.

"Of course!" I shouted.

"Let's go home then." Sasori said.

I smiled my biggest smile, while hopping on Sasori's back. Itachi was next to us while we ran. They were going to alternate between who would carry me.

I'm going to miss them.

_**Sasuke-kun….**_

**Moona: I know!! Cheesy ending!!**

**Naruto: yay! I was in this one!!**

**Sakura: why must you make me so sad all the time?!**

**Moona: because I do!!  
Sasuke: hn…whatever…this chapter is 1,777 words long.**

**Moona: REVIEW!!**


	4. Visiting aka The Reunion!

**Moona: Gomen! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I'm so caught up with school, I can barely update anything nowadays!**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever Faith.**

**Naruto: Oi! You're not supposed to say her real name, teme!**

**Sakura: Sighs…Kami-sama I'm working with bakas…**

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, why would I write fanfictions, eh? So, if you think I do, go fuck yourself, buddy, 'cause you're wrong.**_

_**What happens when you're abandoned?**_

_**Do you cry?**_

_**Do you feel the pain?**_

_**The last time I was, I freaked out.**_

_**When I was lost, I cried.**_

_**When I was scared, I hid.**_

_**What did you do when you found me?**_

_**Oh, you don't remember?**_

_**You **__**laughed.**_

Sakura's POV

I feel like it's been forever since I last saw Sasuke and Naruto. It's almost fricken Christmas! I lay there in my bed, thinking about them. Should I ask Itachi if we can visit? I think I should! A little visit can't hurt can it? I ran out of my room, and ran into the dinning room. Itachi looked up from his 'newspaper' and coffee. He stared at me with confused eyes.

"I want to visit Sasuke and Naruto in Konoha!" I said, coming right out with it. I went straight to the point. Itachi choked on his coffee again.

"Nani? Why? I can't exactly waltz in Konoha acting as if nothing happened, Sakura!" Itachi said. I tilted my head in a confused manner.

"What did you do?" I asked. Itachi eyes widened, and he covered his mouth, as if he wasn't supposed to say something.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Itachi said. I nodded.

"Can we go?! Please, Itachi-kun?!" I said, begging him with my puppy dog eyes. Itachi shook his head.

"But it's almost Christmas!" I shouted. Itachi sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Pack up. This is mine and your vacation then," Itachi said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I ran to my red room, and grabbed a backpack. I started shoving clothes and other belongings in it. I was overjoyed! I get to see Sasuke and Naruto! When I was done, I ran to the dinning room again. Itachi was there waitng for me. I smiled.

"Ready, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Hai, Itachi!" I shouted. Itachi smiled, layed a hand on my shoulder, made hand signs, and we POOFED away. We where right in front of the Leaf Village Gates. We were wandering of how to get in without being noticed.

"How do we get in without being noticed?" I asked Itachi.

"Hm…" Itachi said, debating on how to get in.

"Let's go to the Hokage?" I suggested. Itachi nodded. I climbed on his back as he made hand signs, so we could get to the Hokage, unnoticed. When we were in the Hokage's Office, I saw the Hokage's eyes widen. She looked very surprised. (Tsunade isn't supposed to be Hokage now, but I don't care!)

"Uchiha Itachi! What are you doing here?!" the Hokage asked, screeching at him. She had blond hair, brown eyes, and relatively large breasts. I climbed off of Itachi, and when the Hokage say me, her brown eyes widened in shock.

"W-Who are y-you? Uchiha! Did you capture a little girl?!" The Hokage screamed.

"No, he didn't. Itachi saved me a long time ago. I am Haruno Sakura, the last one. I can copy the Sharingan, Byakugan, and kekki genki (sp?)," I confirmed, introducing myself.

"I am the Hokage, Tsunade. Prove that you can copy the Sharingan," Tsunade said. I closed my emerald green eyes, and when I opened them, the Sharingan was wildly spinning. Tsundae gasped, and I stopped the Sharingan.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"We came to visit for awhile. Is that okay?" Itachi asked.

"I know why you did what the Elders commanded, so I will allow you to stay at the Uchiha Residence," Tsunade said. Itachi nodded, and we went to the Uchiha manor. When we got there, I knocked on the door. I heard someone walk to the door, and unlock it.

"Who is-" Sasuke was about to ask, but I glomped him into a hug. We fell to the floor. Sasuke gasped, and looked at my face. My face was buried in his chest, and I was crying happily.

"S-Sakura?!" Sasuke shouted in shock and surprise.

"Hai! Itachi are visiting!" I shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened, and looked back at the door. Itachi waved.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai? I'm here to visit. Sakura wouldn't stop complaining. She's technically my daughter, but I know you tow will become lovers," Itachi said. I got up, and hit the top of his pretty little head. He shouted 'Ow' and I hit him screaming baka.

"You…you…WEASEL!" I shouted at him. I grabbed Sasuke hand, and ran out.

"We'll be visiting Naruto, okay, Itachi?" I screamed. Sasuke lead me to Naruto's house, and yet again, I knocked. Naruto opened the door, and I glomped him into a hug.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! I missed you guys so much! Itachi and I decided to visit for Christmas!" I shouted in pure joy.

"Yay! Let's go to Sasuke's house and celebrate with ramen!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air. We then ran back to Sasuke's house, ramen in hands, and beamed with joy.

I love my boys…

_**Ah…I love Reunions and Christams…even though it's not Christmas yet…**_

**Moona: Like it?! Yes, it's short, but I'm TIRED! It's like…1o something! (pm!)**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Itachi: She called me a weasel!**

**Sakura: Ha. (Review, please~!)**

**Naruto: You got owned but a girl!**

**Itachi: Shut up! I am NOT a WEASEL!**


	5. Christmas Presents!

**Moona: Christmas Update!!**

**Naruto: Merry Christmas everyone~!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Merry fricken Christmas**

**Sakura: Be nicer Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: -smirks- Okay. –kisses Sakura-**

**Sakura: -blushes-**

**Moona: Okay, those two are having a kawaii "MOMENT"**

**Hinata: M-Moona-chan d-does n-not o-own u-us.**

**Moona: Enjoy~!**

~*Sakura's POV*~

It's Christmas morning! Kya~!

"Itachi! Sasuke! Naruto! Get up! It's CHRISTMAS~!" I screamed through the Uchiha Manor. Naruto; like the baka he is; ran downstairs as soon as I said "Christmas."

"Itachi!" I shouted.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke asked. I looked at him as if he was retarded.

"PRESENTS!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked puzzled.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked. Itachi suddenly appeared.

"What's all the hollering for?" Itachi asked.

"Christmas!" Naruto and I hollered. Itachi sweat dropped. I threw a kunai at him, and he caught it, looking strangely at me. It was blue; strangely; and it had the words "For: Onii-chan From: Sakura" engraved in it.

"It's your present," I stated, handing Naruto a 24-pack of Ramen. He had hearts AND stars in his eyes.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at me expectantly. I smiled, and walked over.

"You'll never guess what I got you, Sasuke!" I shouted.

"I thought you and Itachi were my gifts," Sasuke said, arching a black eyebrow. I giggled and shook my head. I held out a little blue box, and he took it out of my hands and opened it. He took the present out, and I ALMOST heard him gasp. I gave him a necklace with a kunai on it, and it had "SxS friends 4ever" engraved on it.

"Do you like it?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded and I saw him smile. I smiled, and tackled him to the ground with a hug. He gasped a little. I put the necklace on his neck, and smiled.

"Arigato, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"You're welcome! Am I the only one who brought presents?" I asked. Naruto shook his head, and handed me a pink stuffed animal; it's a neko (cat). I tackled Naruto in a hug. Sasuke then gave me a necklace with a blue strawberry charm on it. And lastly Itachi gave me a dog! A REAL dog! A white dog (Think Bolt from the movie _**BOLT**_)! He's so kawaii!

"Arigato, onii-chan! What should I name him?" I asked.

"Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed, I giggled and shook my head.

"Hm…I think I'll call him Shadow," I said.

"That makes no sense! It's a _white _dog, not a black or gray dog!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't care! It's _my_ dog!" I screamed. Naruto cowered down in fear. I smiled, and went outside. I gasped.

"It's _snowing_!" I screamed, running outside with Shadow.

"OMFG!" Naruto shouted, rolling around in the snow. I giggled at his actions. I noticed Itachi and Sasuke stayed inside. I ran in; Shadow following; and I threw them into the snow. They looked pissed. I gulped.

"Uh….oh," I said.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, before chasing me. I screamed, and ran away. Sasuke soon tackled me to the ground.

"AH! Get off, fatty!" I shouted.

"Fatty?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you fatty! You're heavy! Now get off!" I shouted.

"I want pay back," Sasuke said, after getting off of me.

"How? Want do you want?" I asked.

"A kiss," he replied smirking. I gaped and blushed.

"You might want to shut your mouth. My tongue might decide to go in," he said. I immediately closed my mouth. He chuckled.

"No way!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You know, that tongue of yours could be useful. That tongue can be used in dirty ways," Sasuke smirked. I blushed and slipped my tongue back in my mouth.

"I want my kiss," Sasuke said.

"F-Fine!" I shouted embarrassed. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He responded by kissing back. I broke out of the kiss, red as a tomato.

_**I…I-I just k-kissed Sasuke-kun!!**_

**Moona: OOC much?**

**Sakura: Hai! **

**Sasuke: Oh, c'mon, I know you liked it.**

**Sakura: N-No I d-didn't!**

_**Moment of Silence**_

**Naruto: O.O**

**Itachi: 0.0**

**Hinata: o.o**

**Ino: Wtf?**

**Moona: R…R-Review…p-please…**


End file.
